Misinterpretations of the Twilight Series
by ah.no
Summary: A list of things that i feel have been misinterpretated or misunderstood in the Twilight Series that i have provided logical answers for.


Misinterpretations of the Twilight Series

**Just some things that people always whine about not making sense and things like that, so I'd thought I'd take some time to explain some of those things.**

Edward Cullen's Virginity - He is old fashioned and most likely doesn't believe in sex before marriage. He hasn't been interested in girls because he thinks himself a monster that doesn't deserve to love or to be loved.

Bella - She is supposed to have subtle looks. Average on first glance, but once you look harder, you notice it more so. Also everyone has different tastes. And it's not necessarily that she's pretty that everyone likes her, it's that she's new to town. All the people have grown up together. And as stated, she's the 'shiny new toy'.

Bella and Her Period - It's not blood... has no one done PDH/PE or health class? Women shed the lining of the uterus during menstruation, and any trace amounts of blood in a period would be so mixed in with the lining of the uterus, I'm pretty sure it would put any vampire off.

The Baby - It was always assumed that vampires were infertile because when two vampires have sex, the female doesn't get pregnant. And as it states in the book, a female's body needs to change for the various stages of pregnancy, which is true. Vampires don't age or change, so the female vampire body cannot change for the various stages of pregnancy, therefore they cannot fall pregnant. But the male body does not need to change to impregnate someone. Men can reproduce all the way into their 70's and 80's. It all depends on whether the female is fertile. And also as it says in the books, there are more than just two half-breeds. Nahuel also has two or more sisters. It takes a lot of control for a vampire to be around humans let alone have sex with them. The point of it is that it takes a lot of control to resist the blood of humans, and most vampires wouldn't be interested in having sex with humans. Also as it states in the book, if vampires do decide to have sex with a human it's not for fun, or because they want to 'get off', it's almost always just a prelude to killing them. So no human has ever survived long enough to find out they are pregnant. You might want to Google what a 'succubus' is.

Bella and Angela Being Shy/Quit But Edward Can Read Angela's Mind - Every mind is different and works in different ways. Just because two people are shy or quiet doesn't mean they both possess the same gifts. No two minds are alike.

Hygiene - Everyone always thinks vampires must smell bad or are dirty because it never mentions them showering in the books. Maybe they do have showers in the books, just because it isn't mentioned doesn't mean they don't. It doesn't mention in the books that Bella uses the toilet, or every time she eats, it's just a general overview, and the Cullen's showering isn't that important. And the books are written in Bella's point of view, so maybe it's because she was not present when they showered. And the reason things stick to humans and why we get dirty is because we have porous skin, and our skin absorbs things, and things like dirt get stuck in between the microscopic wrinkles in our skin. When your skin is solid and marble like, there's no wrinkles or texture or pores to absorb things. And humans smell bad because they sweat, vampires don't sweat.

Edward's Attractiveness - It's part of the vampire 'syndrome', if you will, that makes them even more so attractive then when they were human. And as it says in the books, the looks are to lure people in; it's part of their arsenal.

Bella Just 'Happening' to Move to Forks - You forget that Edward has been around for a very long time, and has moved all over the country and possibly overseas. It's inevitable that in ONE of the towns over the MANY years he has been alive that he manages to find someone he likes. And also as it says in the books, Emmett just happens to stumble upon someone whose blood sings to him doing an errand for Rosalie, things like that happen .

/\\/\\/\\/\\ /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

**Please feel free to add things you want explanations for or t o contradict me. People who find things I cannot explain or rightfully contradict me will be mentioned on either this page or future pages.**


End file.
